HULK on Remnant
by robert32514
Summary: In memory of Monty Oum. A sequel to an original story, with the permission and blessing of 'witowsmp'. A group in exile finds themselves on a world that combines the best of magic and technology. But that's not the only thing in this world as dark forces plot and monsters roam a land of peace. It's time for SMASHING.


**HULK on Remnant**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own HULK, Harry Potter, or RWBY**

 **Marvel, J.K. Rowling, and the family of Monty Oum do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **I was saddened to learn of the passing of Mr. Oum when I had barely even learned of RWBY. It wasn't until earlier last year when I began to really pay attention and began watching and enjoying what I saw. I have as of recently last week, bought the newly released volumes 1-3 of the series. I then had an idea of restarting my Hulk/HP story with the inspiration of the animated movie Planet Hulk based on the comics of the same name. This will most likely be a lengthy prologue for the opening as it will take me a while to figure out where this story should begin. So please, be patient with me as I post this and write later chapters to come, and I hope you will like it once posted.**

 **Also, I just want to say, I've tried every idea I could come up with as well as every different scenario to do an HP/HULK story like the Author 'witowsmp's: Harry's Ultra Large Kind', and I couldn't even come up with something more real, or as real as one can get when telling a fanfiction story while leaving out the God-like BS. With witowsmp's permission, I am writing instead, a sequel to his work. Any how, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

 **Planet Remnant**

 **Location: Emerald Forest**

The wooded Forests known as the Emerald Forest, to those who lived upon the continent, was near silent, an unnatural silence that was not normal for the forest in of itself, despite the bustle of the leaves from the trees and ground, being swayed by the wind of natures gentle touch, to the natural born creatures of the Earth and Air whose natural sounds was like music to some and an annoyance to others, to the unnatural monstrosities known as the Grimm as they stalked the land like the cursed creatures they were. As it were, not a creature stirred, especially since it was in the middle of the day. Once more, this in of itself was not a natural occurance for the normal world of Remnant. It was as if today, something unknown, something...unexpected, had disturbed natures very rhythm.

The blades of grass of the planets surface suddenly stopped swaying, barely moving as if the wind paused itself. But such a silence was not to last, as suddenly, a fresh brush of wind flowed around a heavily wooded area of the Forest and began to pick up as a flash of blue light in the form of a swirling vortex of fluid-like energy came into existence. It flashed for several moments when it shifted into an oval wall or a temporal portal, flowing outward as if made of water.

It continued to flow open when several bodies fell through, though a few of them managed to fall into a standing position before moving away from the vortex in the air before it closed in on itself. The first to fully rise after hitting the ground face first, or struggle to as it seemed, after falling from the portal several from the ground, was a young man with pale skin wearing a pair of light violet jeans and a tan long sleeve button down shirt with a white wife beater underneath. Black and white sneakers adorned his feet. His hair was a black raven-esque mess, short to just above the nape of his neck. His body only stood at the height of 6'1, slim, and lean. His eyes were vivid green, as dark and mysterious as the crystal jade itself. Over his eyes, were a pair of thin wire rimmed glasses. 'I hate magical transport.' he thought to himself as he took in his surroundings before turning to look at his companions.

One of his said companions, the one who managed to land on her feet, was a young woman with dirty blond hair wearing a black knee length skirt with a white long sleeved blouse that was not tucked in as she had it hanging out of the skirt, with black robes falling over the shirt and black ballet-like flat shoes. On her ring finger, she wore a matching ring to the man before her while also wearing radish earrings and a necklace made of corkscrews. She slowly walked over to the aforementioned young man when he struggled to stand upright, his eyes looking from her to the surroundings he and his companions found themselves in.

Another of his companions was another young woman with a bushy mane of brunette hair. She stood at a height of just 5'11, with an average slim figure for a woman her age, with a bit of more meat to her bones than her male counterpart. She too wore a pair of jeans, but dark blue in color. For a top, she had a gray turtle neck sweater. Her figure was very feminine in appearance with an average bust size. Slung over her left shoulder was a black backpack and hanging from her right hip, was a medium sized tan pouch that was currently closed.

Another was an older man who wore what seemed to be worn clothes that appeared to be hand knitted themselves with pieces of string here and there poking out of the seams. His face was badly scarred and his hair seemed to be a mess with a hint of grey with a tired and worn expression upon his eyes and face. The woman beside him seemed younger, wore Gothic stylized clothing with a spiked choker around her neck. Her short hair currently fluctuating or changing in between red and pink as her emotions was as unreadable as were her expressions of shock upon her face. She wore a loose multicolored skirt with a white shirt and loose fitting leather jacket and boots.

"Remus, where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know, Tonks!..." As he went to say more, the portal in which they walked through or in this case, fell down to the Earth through, closed on them as they turned to watch it dissipate into nonexistence with a _'flash'_ after it shrank in on itself.

He and the young woman known as Tonks walked up to his adopted nephew, "Is everyone alright?"

"Just peachy, Mr. Lupin." Hermione said as she raised herself to her feet and dusted herself off.

'"It's Remus, Hermione. I haven't been your teacher in the last couple of years."

"Sorry." she said, completely abashed as she curled a hair behind her head, her face taking on a pink hue in slight embarrassment.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good." Harry said as he held his stomach and went to turn away to find a tree to lean against. The girl with the dirty blond hair whom had stayed by his side since exiting the Interdimensional portal leading them all to what they would inevitably call their new home, wanted to comfort him, but the green tinge that began to flow over his body allowed her to pause and see her now husband undergo the change she was all too familiar with, though it was unknown why he was undergoing the transformation since he was not necessarily hurt, nor was he angered as she knew that like the others, his blood pressure was assuredly not at the levels needed to undergo the astonishing metamorphosous he was known for. His body grew and bulged while his clothes and shoes tore upon his rapid change. And yet, she knew he felt every bit of the alteration as his bones and muscles shifted and his skin changing from caucasion to the green they all knew.

A noise from Tonks drew her attention as she witnessed Remus Lupin undergoing his own transformation as a pair of wolf-like ears sprouted upon his head while his head of hair changed from the sickly aged look, to a full head of long black hair. The transformation he was undergoing also seemed to be painful as well he saw a bulge growing within his backside as Tonks tried and failed to aid her lover as he grasped at his buttocks like his life depended on it.

Tonks must have seen and sensed the problem as she brought out a small pocket knife and cut the back part of the pants, allowing almost the entire party to look upon the 'Werewolf' with stunned expressions. She also noticed his canines slightly elongated longer than was normal for humans as did his fingers nails. His body bulged somewhat as it seemed like the seams of his worn jacket and pants strained under the the new transformation. Once Remus began to calm down as the pain lessoned, he allowed his fiance to check him over, despite the limited medical knowledge she knew.

Their attention was then returned to Harry as the last bit of his clothes had already fallen from his shoulders with his growth into the creature known as the 'HULK'. With his head raised to the sky, Harry roared into the night sky with his arms drawn back and his fingers curled, but not quite into fists. He then began to breathe in great huffs as he tried to center himself. Luna slowly approached the man she called husband as she touched his left arm while touching the side of her head as if somewhat dizzy. He then turned just as she began to stagger a bit, holding her head. He caught her in his huge hands and gently held her to his chest.

"Thank you Harry." she said, as she leaned into him with a smile."

 **"A...Are you alright, Luna?"** he asked when he looked up, noticing the difference in the tone of his voice. **"My voice."** Touching his throat, he began to hyperventilate when he then looked down into his arms and noticed his skin pigmentation, **"My b-body. Luna,...I'm...I'm..."**

"You've merged with the Hulk, Harry. In both mind and body, and your eyes," his wife of several years had stated with a serene expression. "This world is,...somewhat odd. Different. The manna or magic here in this world is throwing my gifts and magic off. It's somehow also effecting both you and Mr. Lupin, Harry."

 **"What's wrong with my eyes?"** he asked.

"Beautiful." Luna said as she reached up and touched his cheek just under his eyelids.

 **"Luna, what's wrong with my eyes?"** he repeated desperately.

"Harry, they're silver." Hermione answered when she drew near for a closer look. At Harrys querying expression, she conjured a mirror big enough for him to see, thanking whatever deity exists that he was in complete control of his troll half.

Harry on the other hand, had to take a few deep breaths to allow his this sudden change to settle as his mind caught up with his brain. He'd never thought he ever get to experience this, being and feeling what the Hulk felt, let alone completely knowing what it felt to be like his counterpart, before as he'd always felt great pains through most of the change, almost as if his brain was dipped in a vat of acid times 100 and then losing all sense of reality with only images coming to him when the other guy took control. But now, he had been involuntarily forced through the change without the usual anger or violence that was the norm. And his eyes, knowing from the old mans final revelation of Harrys true past, he didn't think he'd ever lose the one thing that connected him to his adoptive mother, Lily Potter-Evans, until now that is.

His Luna's explanation for when he came to terms with his predicament after the change had solidified itself in his mind as he stood over his entire group by many feet. He learned to never question Luna's words or motives. Luna had at one time explained to him that as his normal body aged and grew, so too would the Hulk. At last check, the Hulk stood well over eight feet, almost nine feet when really angered as his body expands, sans the expression that the angrier he gets, the stronger he becomes.

 **"Is this everybody?"** Harry asked, looking around and doing a full count after putting away the thoughts currently in his mind as he now knew, he was home, a place he was very unfamiliar with, but home nonetheless. It had been Albus Dumbledore whom had been the one who had enough magical power to open a wormhole in time and space. In order to make sure the young man who he had come to see as a Grandson, lived after Sirius Blacks subsequent murder at the hands of Deloris Umbridge and the British Ministry of Magic, he had to send him away. Thankfully, he had been prepared for such an eventuality.

 **Flashback**

No one, not even Dumbledore himself could stop Harry as he lost control, and brought the Ministry of Magics walls down around the fools heads. All parties involved in Blacks murder died in the most gruesome of ways, starting with Umbridge herself.

Dumbledore had the foresight to quickly get in touch with Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and members of the Order of the Phoenix before his former pupil arrived within the Ministry.

Luna, who had been hidden with her boyfriend, her father, and the last of the Marauders with the additions of Remus John Lupin and his girlfriend Nymphadora 'Don't call me Nymphadora' Tonks, watched on with shock as it was Xeno Lovegood who reacted first before everything had gone to hell when Ubridge and some of her Ministry stooges/murderers had somehow found both Black and Potters location and hideout, and attacking without introductions and stating their intent.

Xeno was the first to cast a spell as a golden shield went up before Umbridge and her group attacked. Black and Lovegood jumped before everyone that they had sworn to protect. Remus would have joined the fight, as would have Harry, but Black quickly demanded without looking away, for both men to get out and go. Remus was reluctant at first, until Sirius with his last act as head of House, demanded his reinstated cousin Tonks, to get his Godson and his fiance at the time, and take Remus and go to Dumbledore.

Not having any choice but to obey her head of House, she quickly stunned both Harry and Remus, grabbed them and Luna, with the aid of a sticking charm, conjured a plastic hoop that she then turned into a portkey, and as soon as Luna touched it, all four individuals disappeared.

Dumbledore, upon their arrival at Hogwarts and learning what had happened, hid them within the hidden Room of Requirement. Hermione Granger was to join them as she and her family had also been attacked by Umbridge, and having a portkey on hand, courtesy of Dumbledore making sure to keep an eye out for her, managed to escape, but not before she watched as her own parents were brought down and murdered by Umbridge herself and her troupe.

The next day, Black and Lovegoods names were in the Daily Prophet as having been found and killed on sight for aiding the still missing Harry Potter whom was by now, a known Were-Troll. A few pages later, Hermiones own family was mentioned as Granger was suspected of aiding and abetting Harry Potter.

If not for the Calming droughts placed into Harrys food and drink, courtesy of the Hogwarts House Elves on the order of Dumbledore himself, Harry would have destroyed a good portion of Hogwarts in order to escape so that he could hunt down those who had once more, taken his family from him.

He cared not for the Dursleys when he learned they too minus a missing Dudley Dursley, were killed as well.

At Lunas insistence, alongside a very angry Werewolf and new Head of House Black Nymphadora Tonks-Black, forced the aged Headmaster to step aside while Harry left the school. Nymphadora went with him in order to show him where to go before she left him at the booth after instructing him how to use it in order to get into the Ministry below.

With the most important figures out, Dumbledore and his people waited for over a day until they chanced a look inside the Ministry, or what remained of it.

There were many near non-recognizable and nearly recognizable dead bodies within the place, some torn, some smashed into pulps within the walls and on the floors, others whose bodies were so badly mangled, one could tell that they were crushed with only the flex of a very powerful grip of a very pissed off Were-Troll known as the Hulk. Umbridge was among those whom were torn apart and barely recognizable if not for the sickening pink clothing she wore, as was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself whose body left a bloody imprint and a trail of blood from when his body collided with a brick wall inside of his own office. The said body having slid to the floor, lifeless.

To those muggle or mundane on the streets and in the building above, all that they would know was that there was a very slight tremor beneath them for almost several hours before things calmed down.

Dumbledore, with a somewhat somber Luna Lovegood, found Harry easily enough as he was sitting before a fountain with the golden statues of the Magical Brethren somewhat badly mangled and bent with missing pieces.

When they stopped before him, his hands palms up at his side, as they found him to be rather catatonic with his body literally soaked in almost dried blood with only torn pants also caked in the near dried blood of his enemies, it being the only thing protecting his modesty. It would take several days before he was responsive to stimuli, and it wasn't much. Harry was given a chance to mourn for his fallen Godfather whose body had been recovered alongside Xeno Lovegoods, while at the same time, being beside Luna in order to for her to be able to mourn as well for her own father as after their bodies were found, were appropriately laid to rest in Godrics Hollow two days later. Both young teens relied on the strength of the other that week before the ICW was brought in in order to best figure out what could be done about the current situation.

In the end, Dumbledore was able to have Harry spared, though he would have to banish the boy, and Dumbledore knew that the best way to do so was to send him to another Dimension, but not without revealing to his pseudo Grandchild a secret not many knew. Thankfully, the old man had the books, the tools, and the knowledge to perform a ritual that could be used on opening a window or wormhole in space and time, that could send people from one plane of existence, to another.

Hermione offered her help when she too finished finished coming to terms with the loss of her family as she intended to join her friend and she wanted to ensure it went smoothly without a hitch. Several ICW officials aided them on the project in order to make sure the ritual would be stable the moment the portal was opened. None except Dumbledore, knew where it would lead, but the representatives of the ICW imagined they would have to leave it to Fate to decide where Harry and his party would go.

A month before Harry would be forced to leave, a small wedding between he and Luna was held and hosted at the remains of her home near the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Both were given a tent by Arthur Weasley who had it placed just within the wards of his families property, in which they spent over a week alone together for a honeymoon shortly after the wedding reception. None dared go near the tent for fear of Harrys wrath and most likely Lunas as well.

On the day of their departure, Harry James and Luna Seleen Potter-Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks stood within Dumbledores Office with the ICW Officials who though were sympathetic to Harrys need for vengeance, knew that the only way to protect him from the vengeful purebloods whose relatives were torn apart and killed by the last Potter, would be to banish him to another dimension.

Once the ritual was completed, a wall resembling a swirling pool of water, flowed open. Once the top people of the ICW's most intelligent was sure the portal was stable, Dumbledore pulled Harry to the side and gave him a bit of a talk. From within his colorful robes, he handed his adopted grandson a matchbook sized shrunken trunk, informing him how there were permanent copies of all his books and his own knowledge within as well as a pensieve with a collection of memories, and a casket with a body that needed returning to the place of origins. The knowledge within the pensieve would aid Harry in revealing the needed information in order to finally come full circle with just who he really was. His final gift, was not just his own wand, but a secret of Harrys true origins of who he really was, his real mothers name and that it was she whom resided within the casket, ready to be returned home where she belonged. He didn't go into details about the importance of the wand, but said that the wand was now where it belonged, and in the hands of its true master. He was the only man whom could console his former student and those whom had suffered because of the British Ministry of Magic and their unprovoked attack.

Harry emotionally stunned with what he had learned, put on a brave face, and was the first to go through the portal, but not before embracing the old man one last time emotionally, and saying goodbye to the Weasleys while giving Arthur a shrunken trunk and whispered to him to open it once he and his family were home. Molly Weasley pulled Harry into her arms tearfully, as did her sons and finally Ginny, who with Lunas permission, kissed Harry goodbye.

The last person he said goodbye to was Neville, in which he handed over a ring bearing the Potter crest and an envelope with a letter inside.

Turning to the portal, Harry with Luna at his side, her hand clasped in his, took a breath, and stepped through. Once he was gone, the others followed through after giving their final farewells.

Shaking off what had been, Harry now remembered as he looked to the new worlds night skies as he continued to reminisce, the old mans last words, "Harry, for many years, I have kept a secret from you. A secret about your true origins. In this leather bound book," he pulled from within his robes a small book with a leather clasp and placed in Harry's hands, "is the truth of your mother, your true mother. Once on the other side of the portal in the world you will travel to, find a man named Qrow Bramwen or if you can, your true father. His name will be Taiyang Xiao Long. He has two daughter I believe, a Ruby Rose who may exactly be the same age as you, and your half sister, Yang Xiao Long. I should have told you this a long time ago, I know," he aid as he had held up his hand to stimy Harry's shock and incoming questions, "but, there was never enough time. And with Voldemort on the loose, and the Ministry hunting for you, it was almost impossible to tell you what you needed to know, what you deserved to know. Just know, that your mother, like Lily and James, only had enough strength to bring you within our world and in order to let you know the truth of your origins, lowered her own mental barriers so that I may know the truth of her origins and some parts of her life so that you may finally know the truth of who you really are."

"W-What...was my mothers name?" he asked after taking it all in with shock evident upon his face.

"In her world, she was known as Summer Rose. A powerful warrior in her own right. I wish I could say more, but sadly, we are out of time."

 **Flasback Ends**

Harry picked up the fallen book from the ground in which it fell among his shredded clothing. Holding it within his hands, he yearned to learn the secrets the leather bound book held. He failed to notice the red eyed crow high above the trees.

 **"We'll camp here for tonight. Remus, set up the tent. Hermione, you and Tonks set up some perimeter, Notice-me-not, muggle repelling, and detection wards."** Harry issued.

"Harry, not that you haven't noticed, but you're a bit big now. Too big to fit inside the tent." Remus stated.

"He'll be fine. Harry, why don't you get some firewood and I'll start a fire and dinner." Luna spoke with a dismissive wave.

 **"Hmph."** with a nod, Harry went off into the darkened woods to fetch some wood, but not before leaving the book with his wife. His every step sounding with a loud _'thump'._ He didn't go very far, when he came upon a suitable tree. Looking up, he thought to himself, **'This will do.'** he thought it odd, how even now, he even had the odd deep voice in his head as when he had just spoke just mere minutes ago, **'Just going to have to get used to that as well.'**

Drawing back a right fist, he smiled somewhat as he wanted to see exactly how strong he was, **"HULK SMASH."**

A loud _**'Crash'**_ was heard throughout the forest and by the others as part of the lower half of the tree was obliterated in one blow. As the remainder of the tree began to fall, he grabbed the falling tree as it then fell into his waiting arms with barely a _'grunt'_ , though heavy, he causally set it down without a problem, nice and easy, and with a snap of his wrist, into his hand, he summoned the wand given him by Dumbledore from the double wand holster on his wrist. He looked at the wand and tried to not exert any pressure in case it may snap, but for reasons unknown to him, the wand didn't _'snap'_ under the pressure of his great strength. He did feel a pleasant sensation run through his fingers and hand as he now truly held it for the first time. The pleasant feeling then spread throughout his entire body as if the wand tested him and found him worthy. Once the feeling passed, he held out the pointed end of the wand and with a non-verbal incantation, was able to remove the many branches and leaves from the elongated log.

Shortening the log itself by at least twenty feet, he placed the wand back in its holster, picked up the log, and proceeded on returning back to camp. He arrived just as the others was finishing with the set up of the wards. Seeing the long thick log on his shoulder as he approached, Hermione and Remus waited to finish the final layout of the wards until he passed. They finally managed to create a 50 ft. perimeter ward that ensured, nothing living was getting past the wards themselves.

If they only knew of the creatures of the world in which they now found themselves.

High above within the trees, a certain crow narrowed its eyes as it felt something encompass the surrounding layout of the surrounding area to the point that that which he lost visual of the beings of his focus, up to and including the boy who became a giant green troll.

With his newly acquired strength, the Giant Green Teen split the twenty foot long log down into twenty, one foot logs, then began to tear apart each one until there were 80 pieces of fire wood in all. A simple _'Incindeo'_ spell later, and there was a fresh fire in which to keep the Man-who-would-be-Hulk warm for the night. Thankfully, Remus set the fire in a way that the burning wood was placed within foot and a half circular pattern surrounded by stones.

Thankfully, they had thought to stock up on food from both the Wizarding realm and the muggle realm, so they had plenty of food, but with Harry and Remus's situation as it was, they figured that either individuals would most likely eat anywhere from double, to triple their own servings.

Remus, despite his protests, finally caved into eating a second helping whereas Harry in his huge hulking form, was able to devour the three helping heaps of food. With a bit of help from their former professor, Luna was able to extract a mattress and bedspring for both her and Harry since they would be spending the night outside.

With a few flicks of her wand and a few charms later, the bed was enlarged and enhanced for Harrys size.

Once dinner was complete and everyone was about to retire for the night, Hermione came rushing out of the tent, followed by Remus and Tonks, wands drawn. Luna was the one who spoke first as she was looking up, "It's alright, it's just a dirty old Crow. Isn't that right, Mr. Crow?"

Harry who was poking at the fire with a stick while crouching beside it, looked to her and raised his head upward, **"Mr. Crow?"**

Nodding, she looked from her husband, and then back to a black crow perched on a tree limb of one of the trees within their perimeter ward, high above them. It took Remus a moment to look at its eyes before he understood, with a tired sigh, he spoke, "You might as well come down, friend. We mean no harm."

The creature high above the trees looked down, wondering how in the hell anyone could see through his illusion. Wanting answers, the dark feathered Avion flapped down from its perch and dropped down to the ground below. As it leveled down several meters from the ground, its form shifted into that of a thin, middle aged male, about 5'8, maybe a little over 160 lbs., black messy hair, with a bit of unclean and unkempt facial hair added, with the stench of alcohol coming off of him in droves.

He wore a light, form fitting long sleeve shirt over a darker one with the sleeves rolled up passed the wrists, dark pants, and black shoes. He had red eyes that when the others pushed their senses out like Professor Dumbledore taught them during the remainder of their time in the other world, seeing as he taught them much during the remainder of their time there, the man seemed to possess a dark red aura about him that left the others curious and slightly fearful of the man.

"How did you know I was human?" the man asked dangerously, his right hand slowly reaching behind him, towards the hilt of a very large sword that he had strapped to his back.

A growl of warning caused him to look at the giant green teen with a raised yet curious eye brow, **"That hand even touches that blade, and it'll be time for SMASHING, Small Fry."**

"Oh, is that so?" the man replied dangerously with the hint of a smirk on his face, his voice rough and very eager for a fight.

Harry stood at his full height and walked up to and stood over the man, leaning forward so that they were nearly nose to nose, **"Yeah, that's so, little man."**

"All right, that's ENOUGH!" Hermione said as she came between the two, placing a hand between both men and forcing them to both take a step back. Pointing a finger at her friend, she spoke, "Harry, that's enough. We're all strangers to these lands, trying to find our way in this new world, so no need to 'SMASH' anything just yet, and he's apparently the first local we've come across since we've arrived here." anger in her vice before turning around and pointing a finger at the other guy, "And as for you, he's right, there's no need to draw your weapon. We're all friends here, not enemies. But if you so much as twitch in a way I feel is threatening, then I'll let him lose, and you'll be sorry."

"Fair enough." the guy snorted as he slowly removed his hand from the weapon on his back, "And for the record, just because we've just met, doesn't make me your friend now, does it?" he asked.

"Very well, what's your name?" Hermione asked a bit aggravated.

"Why should I introduce myself first?"

"Fine," she growled through gritted teeth, "I'm Hermione Granger, that big green lug of a friend of mine is Harry Potter and the dirty blond there is his wife Luna Potter nee Lovegood. The man with the facial scars and wolf ears is Remus Lupin and the woman next to him is his girlfriend, Tonks. Don't ask for her first name unless you want to be hexed, it's been the ire of her life since her mother gave it to her, so she only uses her fathers last name to identify herself."

The man looked at each of them as she introduced them, most minus the big green one named Harry, nodding in greeting after their names were given as Harry returned his attention to stoking the fire. The Hunter sighed as he rubbed his neck tiredly, "Names Qrow. Qrow Branwen."

 **Over a few hours later**

"So, let me get this straight, this kid,..." pointing a thumb at Harry who growled at the term kid being used in conjecture with him, "...is the son of Summer Rose, a friend of mine, one whom supposedly wound up in your home dimension, dying from an incurable poison, who with the aid of the best Magical Healers in your world, managed to prolong her life in order to help her give birth to her son before dying the moment he first drew breathe, and has been dead for as many years as he's been alive, and whose body has been magically preserved in the off chance that she could be returned with him. Not just that, but that he's here due to being banished from your world for killing those who would see him dead after killing his Godfather and his Father In-Law? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" he asked as he sipped from a flask that he had pulled from within his shirt and took a deep gulp from its contents.

"Yes." Remus answered, though the bit about Harry's true origins were still throwing him for a loop as he was not familiar with the gist of what Harry had just revealed. "You have to understand, none of us felt like getting in his way of his right for revenge as the Ministry at the time has wronged many of us at one point or another, and with everything that had been going on and what with the lives selfishly lost due to the British Ministries murderous actions, it was justified."

Qrow Branwen had seen a lot of sick things in his days, some he had dished out himself as a Hunter, but when he looked at the mutated son of Summer Rose, he could see her in his eyes. It was always the eyes. He nodded at the others and walked to the green teen who's wife sat beside and leaned against him as he stopped before them, "Hey kid." he spoke.

 **"Hmph."** was all Harry said, trying to draw warmth from the fire as Luna had looped both arms around the loose hangig one.

"Drink?" the guy asked as he held out his open flask.

The giant green teen just looked at the flask for a second, an eyebrow shooting up. Sure, he saw the man drink from it, and unless he built up an immunity to any poison that may be inside the liquid inside of the metal container, he wasn't sure he wanted to risk it. And if the way the man spoke of his mother with reverence and respect was anything to go by, his doubts about the alcoholic liquid being poisoned was crushed. Still, one sip wouldn't hurt as he gratefully and carefully took the flask and took a rather huge swig of the alcoholic brew.

Passing it back to the guy, the 'Hulked' out teen watched with a bit of amusement as the guy shook the flask while handling it upside down, with a single drop falling upon the grass beneath them, a frown adorning his face.

"Damn, should have thought about the size of your palate before I did that."

Harry just smirked as he called out a name, **"Dobby."**

There was a subtle shift in the air followed by a soft _'pop'_ as a very small creature wearing what could pass off as normal mundane slacks and a green plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled upward adorned the the creatures body. It even wore tanned boots. The creature was small with big eyes, a dark gray skin complexion, and big ears.

"Master Harry calls for Dobby?" the creature spoke.

With a tired sigh, Harry rubbed a hand over his eyes and face, **"Dobby, how many times have I asked you to not refer to me as** **your 'Master'?**

"And as I always say, 'Master' Harry, once more Master Harry." the little guy answered impishly.

With another _'sigh'_ , Harry then said, **"Dobby, do you think you can go through my Vintage brews and bring me one, just 'one' bottle of one of my oldest Fire Whiskeys on hand?"**

With a snap of his little fingers, Dobby disappeared. A second later, with what appeared to be an expensive bottle of whiskey, if the small traces of dust and webs upon the bottle was anything to go by. The green giant looks at the bottle in hand for a moment before he extends his arm towards the man beside him.

"Ogdens Fire-Whiskey. 1807?"

 **"Meaning it's been preserved for over two hundred years."**

"Ah." Qrow spoke as he reverently rubbed his hand over the old bottle before reaching for the cork. With a slight twist of his wrist, and the tightly sealed cork comes off. He took a moment for the now formerly aged whiskey to breathe before he brought the edge of the bottle to his nose and smelt the fumes the liquid gave off. The fumes were as strong as he hoped as it made his taste buds whimper in need.

"May I?" he asked as he gestured with the bottle.

Harry just shrugged as the guy took it as a yes, then brought the tip of the bottle to his lips and took a huge swig. Qrows eyes widened as his face reddened, his ears began to whistle with steam, his hair standing on end, and a few seconds later, he belched out a rather long tongue of flame. He stood there for several moments with widened eyes before he shook himself, looked to the bottle, and then looked at the giant green teen as his hair had stuck up every which way after the belch, "Just what the hell was that. I've tried every brew in the land, but never anything like this."

 **"Fire Whiskey."** came the simple answer. **"You like?"**

"Hell yeah." Qrow spoke as he took the bottle and filled his flask to the brim, closed it, and sealed it, before taking another huge swig from the bottle after putting the flask back into his shirt. He offered Harry some of the drink as his face took on a red hue, but the green tinged teen giant politely declined due to his current problem. So, throughout the night, the man sat around the fire, once everyone joined him and Harry as he had quite the tale to tell about the world they were in and warned them to expect trouble come morning as he intended to take Harry to meet his father and lay Summer Rose to her final rest, all the while, as he drank, he warned them of the dangers of what he called Grimm, describing them of the different species, and their capabilities.

He even spoke of his and Summers group of Hunters and Huntresses known as Team STRQ and their many adventures before her disappearance and apparent demise. Eventually, the man passed out, quite drunk, holding a now empty bottle like it was his life, his sword beside him. Remus conjured a pillow beneath his head and a blanket that rested over him as he slept.

Harry on the other hand, rested with Luna beside him as he imagined his mother when she was still alive in this new world. He envisioned her until he too himself fell into the realm of Morpheus.

The next day, as the skies brightened in the early morning, a well rested group of individuals stood outside the tent. Luna had collected and shrank the rest of the fire wood and placed them in a singular pouch that she had on hand. As it was, seeing the man known as Qrow was hungover due to the much more powerful alcohol he had consumed the night before, Hermione took pity on him and gave him both a hangover potion and a pain relief potion.

Qrow Branwen immediately felt the effects of both potions and thanked the girl. He then looked down and saw the pillow his head had been resting on and the blanket that had covered him, "Who do I have to thank for the head rest and blanket?"

"That would be me." Remus said as he and his fiance had begun bringing out steaming trays of food that seemed to have been followed by more floating trays or platters. A quick flick of her wand, and Hermione conjured a lengthy table and chairs.

Qrow had never seen this level of magic in his life before as he felt the table and realized for certain, that it was real as he tapped it with a gentle rap of his knuckles and with some bit of pressure. He looked to a chair as the others watched in amusement as he walked to and from around the back of the chair before him before chancing it and sitting down slowly, amazed at the comfort and stability of the chair itself.

 **"Comfy?"** Harry asked.

"YYYeeeaaaahhhh!" the man said with a bit of uncertainty. "How long will this chair exist?"

"For as long as I will it too." Hermione said. "It all depends on the will and amount of magic I put into the spell of conjuring. In this case, the table and chairs should last for at most, an hour, more than enough time for us to have our fill of food and drink."

"Can you teach this magic to others?"

"It would depend!"

"On what?"

"Cores." Remus Lupin surmised. "In order to be able to wield our kind of magic, the person capable of wielding it would have to have been born with a magical core."

"And how does one determine who has a core and who doesn't?"

"Ahh, that's a bit beyond my reach, I'm afraid." Remus said as a pot of tea, a jug of orange juice, and a pot of coffee appeared on the table.

 **"Maybe not."** Harry stated.

"Harry?" Tonks queried with a mouthful of food.

"Dumbledore entrusted to us an entire copy of his entire collection, including what was within the entire Hogwarts library. Then of course, Harry is also in possession of the Potter and Black books, and copies of the Longbottom library books, I have the Lovegood books, so we should be set. Each of us specialize in various areas of magic. Remus can do DADA, Hermione can teach transfiguration and Runes, Harry is especially good with charms since Filius put him through an especially fast advanced course just before we left Earth and passed him with flying colors." his wife answered.

"I can teach warding and advanced Transfiguration." Dora replied, lifting a steaming cup of tea to her lips.

"I can teach History of Magic since the Lovegoods were known to be excellent Historians." Luna stated.

"If we were to do this, I would have to see about how to search out for and finding the correct books on locating those with magic in them in order to teach them." Hermione said as mentally, she was salivating inside at the mere mention of the books Harry and Luna had on hand.

"So, does that mean you will do it?" Qrow asked as he gulped down a bit of coffee that washed and chased down some of the breakfast he had stuffed into his mouth.

"There's just one problem there. A place to teach." Remus spoke.

"I might have an idea about that." Qrow smirked as he stuffed a slice of sausage into his mouth.

Forty-five minutes later, the group of satisfied Witches, Wizards, and a Hunter exited the camp once the wards came down.

"Remember, keep your emotions in check. These bad boys can sense negative emotions and track down its source like a radar would detect an object. My transport is just dead ahead by over a mile. We get there, and I'll get you to where you'll need to go. May need to make a pit stop in Vale first. An old friend of your mothers and all that lives out that way and is a half-way point to your old man, kid." Qrow stated until he looked at Harry as if to examine him as he looked him and down. "Not so sure you'll be able to fit on the transport though, your weight may compromise the skiff and make it a slower ride."

With a _'huff'_ , Harry replied, **"You just leave it to me, small fry. You just point the transport, I'll follow."**

"Sure you can keep up, Green Horn?"

 **"Keep talking like that, and I'll show you a Green Horn, little man."**

Qrow just turned and led the group through the forest. All the while, as he kept his senses alert, he couldn't help but think on just exactly how much his old friend Ozpin already knew, what with his eyes in the sky floating around. At least, he knew his girls would finally be able to say goodbye to their mother and officially lay her to rest. He was hopeful that they would be accepting of the fact that they would have a brother and with their fathers help, be finally move forward with their lives.

 **They're not out of the woods yet. Harry and his group get a glimpse of several Grimms with a lot of 'SMASHING' in the next chapter. Yes, this is a sequel to 'witowsmp's' original story with his blessing. I just couldn't come up with anything to match what he had wrote, and so, with his permission, this is a continuation of what he had started. I hope you approve and enjoy as much as I hope 'witowsmp' does.**

 **I am sorry I could not do an original story of Hulk/HP, but as I said, nothing could have come close or surpassed what 'witowsmp' had come up with.**

 **You know where to leave your comments. Until next time.**

 **Monty Oum**

 **June 22, 1981-Feb. 1, 2015**

 **His adventures will live on.**


End file.
